1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to skateboard apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved motorized skateboard apparatus wherein the same utilizes an internal combustion engine to effect motivation of the skateboard structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motorized skateboard structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,728 utilizing a drive motor operative to drive the rear wheels of an associated skateboard structure wherein similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,356 to Schlicht sets forth a motorized skateboard having a mounting board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,372 to Notter sets forth a motorized skateboard having a rearwardly mounted drive motor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved motorized skateboard as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction providing for a skateboard formed with suspension and drive components to enhance ease of mobility and comfort in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.